


The Arms Dealer

by Foxx_in_soxx



Series: Fate Comes Roughly [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arms dealer Erwin, Bathing/Washing, Blindfolds, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Chair Sex, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Guns, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, OTP Feels, One Shot, Pilot Levi, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxx_in_soxx/pseuds/Foxx_in_soxx
Summary: Captain Levi Ackerman's plane is shot down over unfamiliar jungle. He is lucky enough to make it out alive, only to stumble upon an enormous gunrunning operation, run by the dangerous arms dealer, Erwin Smith.I gift this to my friend justeruriforever, because I like giving gifts and know Levi/Erwin is your OTP. I hope you like it!





	The Arms Dealer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justeruriforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justeruriforever/gifts).



Alarms blared and smoke billowed from Levi's small aircraft, the scent of burning fuel stinging his nostrils and burning his eyes. He looked at the instrumentation on the dash board, buttons and guages blinking red and arrows spinning wildly as his plane shook and creaked violently.

The pilot yanked his eject lever but the hatch failed to open, leaving him trapped inside the small capsule, which was quickly filling with dark grey smoke. 

"God-fucking-damnit." He murmured, banging on the domed plexiglass door above him, hoping to somehow pry it open and escape. It was jammed tight by the blast that had blown off his left wing and started the plane on fire. 

He put his hands back on the steering wheel, hoping to make some sort of miraculous landing in which he wouldn't die in a tangled mess of bones and twisted metal. Unlikely. He had been trained for scenarios like this, but being in the actual situation made his stomach knot and his teeth clench together as he fought back the nausea that came with the thought: the next two minutes could be his last alive. 

He scanned the terrain below. Everything beneath him was a sea of thick, unfamiliar green jungle. No flat land. No water. Just tall trees with lengthy, thick branches that were moments away from ripping his small fighter jet to absolute shreds. 

He said a short prayer as the plane twirled and spun sickly, then dropped the last few hundred feet, closing the gap between the sky and the forest. He closed his eyes and covered his face as the plane crashed into tops of trees, rolled and tumbled, exploding through the dense forest. It finally hit the ground with a metallic shudder and smash, screeching across the dense rainforest floor before careening off a small cliff, falling a few more feet, and exploding in a plume of flame. 

The dark-haired pilot had been thrown out of the capsule at the very beginning of the crash, the plexiglass hatch shattering and sending him flying into an nearby tree, hanging upside down and backward over a branch like a rag doll. He grasped limply onto a large, unfamiliar leaf for safety, his whole body shaking as he watched the wreckage of his plane fall off the edge of the cliff and explode into a pillar of fire. 

There was silence, just a foreign bird chirping far away and then distant sound of his plane on fire as Levi took in his surroundings. He was up high in the thick tree, at least 40 feet from the ground. The branches were wet, and he felt himself slipping from their embrace. With a slur of curse words he fell, bonking and bruising his body on multiple long branches before landing face-first ungracefully on the dense forest floor. 

With a long, drawn out groan, he stood up slowly, and wiping off his muddied face, he blinked repeatedly. 

Somehow, strangely, he was alive.

He brushed himself off, wiggling his fingers, toes and neck. Nothing seemed to be broken, he was bleeding from his face and a few various scrapes... but other than that, he was somehow fine.

Levi Ackerman, 32. Pilot in the Navy's elite air squadron. He cracked his back, looking at the dense forest that surrounded him. He hoped he wasn't in the middle of a jungle inhabited by cannabals or something like that. Cannibals, tigers, or the worst threat of all...snakes. He'd have rather burnt alive in his aircraft then be attacked by a snake. 

He lifted up each boot, looking underneath each foot cautiously. The damp jungle ground squished under his feet, but there were no snakes to be seen for the time being. Phew.

He decided he better get moving, even though his sense of direction was nonexistent. The identical looking trees stretching up around him, he had no idea where he was or where he was going. He tromped through the thick underbrush, pushing the heavy leaves and branches out of the way with his hands, the day growing hotter as the sun moved across the sky. He stripped off the top half of his flight uniform, tying the arms around his waist, leaving his small black tank top on his shoulders. It was sweltering hot, and he needed water. 

He continued moving, fighting through the tough greenery. A slimy layer of thick sweat and some sort of dusty, spore-like powder from the forest clung to his skin, making him feel absolutely filthy. 

He pressed on, and after a few more hours he approached what seemed to be a place where the forest was thinning. He heard chattering of voices in a language he didn't understand and excitement churned in his stomach.

A village. 

A village meant people. And people meant water. 

He pushed through the last of the thick shrubbery, entering a large clearing. It wasn't a village. 

Dark-skinned natives milled about in the clearing, heavily armed and dressed in dark camoflauge. Large canvas military canopies were set up in a row, and dozens of soldiers relaxed under the thick shelters, resting on bamboo mats on the ground to get out of the scorching heat. 

The clearing was large, with what appeared to be a very bumpy makeshift runway running lengthwise on the far side. Between the runway and the row of pop-up military canopies sat a line of dark green military helicopters, armed with missiles. A few heavy-duty all terrain army Humvees were parked next to the helicopters. Wooden crates were stacked high next to the vehicles, and men were offloading even more of the same looking heavy wooden boxes from a white cargo plane that sat down at the end of the short runway. 

Levi tried to figure out what he was looking at as his eyes scanned the commotion.

Two figures drew his eyes. They were sitting under the largest canopy in the center of the clearing, each in small wooden chairs on either side of a chessboard, which was laid out on top of a large old fashioned storage trunk. The man on the left side was dressed in dark camouflage, an AR-15 slung over his back. He had perfectly smooth onyx skin and the darkest eyes of anyone Levi had ever seen. 

The man on the other side of the chessboard was a stark contrast to the native soldier. He was light skinned, with blonde hair touseled from the heat and ice blue eyes that stared intently at the game board, deep in thought. He was wearing white pants and a blue button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His white suit jacket was thrown over the back of the chair he was sitting in, and he had a large silver handgun visibly kept in a shoulder holster on his chest. 

Levi looked from the blonde, to the man across from him, to the items around the clearing. Large crates. Military Vehicles. Soldiers. Weapons. 

This was an arms deal.

Levi backed into the woods a bit. This was not a place where he wanted to be. He would find another place to find water. He slowly slid back into the forest, inch by inch, hoping not to draw attention to himself. Then, his foot stepped on something squishy. He looked behind him, and there was an enormous, 10 foot long snake coiled near his feet. Upon being stepped upon, the snake hissed, then reared up, preparing to attack. 

Levi bit down on his tongue, holding in his scream as he jerked away from the serpent. He fell noisily backward into the clearing, sprawling on the ground and drawing the attention of one of the guards. The man yelled at him in a foreign language, brandishing his weapon at Levi as he quickly moved towards him. The pilot looked from him, to his gun, to the snake, not sure what he was afraid of more. 

The onyx-skinned soldier repeated the undeterminable question, all eyes in the camp now turning and locking on the petite ravenette intruder. 

Levi jumped up from the ground and pivoted, bolting back into the jungle. There was the crackle of gunfire next to him as he raced through the trees. He had no idea where he was going, all he knew is that he needed to get away from there.

Back in the clearing, the blonde man ran his fingers through his sweaty hair, taking the last chess piece from his opponent and ending the game.

"Bring me his corpse." He said smoothly, standing from the makeshift table and looking out into the jungle.

\--

It was nearly midnight, a million stars lighting up the unpolluted sky when two soldiers returned from the woods, dragging the small hostage behind them by a tuft of his fine black hair. He was drenched in grime and covered from head to toe in dirt. Bruises, scrapes and cuts littered his body from running, falling and being dragged mercilessly through the jungle.

They pulled him into the camp and threw him to the ground in front of the blonde foreigner, who was sitting in front of a roaring bonfire with a thick cigar between two fingers.

The blonde stood, looking Levi over with cold, unimpressed eyes. 

Levi shivered as he stared up at the man in front of him. He was devastatingly handsome and well dressed, and he stood at least a head taller than himself. He was noticeably built and strong, with broad shoulders, large hands and thick arms and legs. The petite ravenette was quite certain and the man could absolutely snap him in half if he wanted to. 

"I wanted a corpse. Yet here's a living breathing man. This is troubling." He directed his comment to the soldiers standing proudly by, but his gaze stayed fixated on Levi. 

One solider opened his mouth to make a rebuttal to the large man's statement, but without waiting for a response, the blonde raised his gun and shot the first soldier in the forehead, his body falling to the ground with a thump.

The second soldier turned to flee, and the tall foreigner pulled the trigger three more times, shooting the retreating man in the back as he ran. His corpse fell only a few feet away, thumping to the ground unceremoniously. 

There was silence, Levi's ears pulsing from the loud sound of the gunfire. The blood from the corpses spilled into the ground, soaking into his flightsuit. The ravenette grimaced as he felt the blood seeping into his clothes, but didn't move, his eyes glued to the blonde towering above him. 

The well dressed man grabbed Levi by the throat, yanking him up from the ground roughly by his delicate neck. "Who are you?" He demanded.

Levi's brows furrowed as he kicked his feet, trying to reach the ground. "Ack--I'm Captian Levi Ackerman of the USS Trost." He choked. "I'm part of the Navy's air squadron. My plane crashed here." He twisted awkwardly, his hands reaching up, working to pry Erwin's iron grip from around his throat- with no avail. The blonde kept him suspended in the air as if he weighed nothing.

"Captian. Apparently a pretty shit one, if you crashed your aircraft, no doubt." The blonde mused, taking another inhale from his cigar and blowing the smoke directly in Levi's face.

"I was--" Levi coughed, waving his hand to clear the cloud of smoke in his face, "--Shot down. There's a war on, asshole." He coughed again, crunching up his nose. 

"There's always a war, Captain. It's the province of humans to want to plot and kill and annihalate each other. It's been human nature since the beginning of time." 

Levi's eyes narrowed as he looked him over. "It's Erwin Smith, right?" 

"You've heard of me?" He asked disinterestedly, taking another inhale of his cigar. 

"All soldiers are taught about men like you when we're studying military science." 

"Mmm. 'Men like me', you say." 

"You're a monster. Millions of people have died because of weapons that you've put into their hands." 

"That's rich, coming from you, a soldier. You're all the same." He said, motioning to the body of the soldier on the ground. "High ideals fed straight to you by your government, no conscience. You just point and shoot your gun wherever they tell you to, don't you?" 

Levi growled. "That's following orders. That's what it means to be a soldier." 

"And that's the difference between you and I. I'm just an entrepreneur. War is business, just like anything else. Governments, people....humans, we'll never see each other as equals. Wars will always wage. There's no harm in me evening the odds and profiting from it." 

Levi snarled at the man "You're disgusting." 

Erwin sighed, releasing his grip around the ravenette's neck and letting his grimy body drop to the ground. "Well, luckily for you, this is the last time you'll ever have to see me. Now it's time for you to die, Captain Levi Ackerman."

The blonde put his boot on Levi's chest, levelling his gun at the man's head. 

"Wait, wait please." Levi said, his small fingers wrapping around the boot that was smashing roughly down onto his rib cage.

"Why. Planning on begging for your life? That's unbecoming, captain." Erwin said, his cold blue eyes staring down into Levi's wide, silver orbs.

"Please. I have a family."

"Kids?"

"Sort of. I have a dog." 

The blonde rolled his eyes, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "I was always a cat person. A dog will get over your loss, I promise you. Try again. Convince me why I should let you live. You have 10 seconds."

"I-I'll-I'll make it worth it." Levi finally stuttered out. 

"Hm? What's that supposed to mean?" 

Levi didn't respond, but his eyes floated down to the bulge in the front of Erwin's white pants. Erwin's eyes slightly narrowed, as if he was trying to figure out if he was understanding what Levi was insinuating. 

Levi nodded, confirming the thought. 

"Hmm." Erwin said, exhaling out his nose in a snort of laughter. "Fine then." He grabbed Levi by the shirt and yanked him to his feet, then took the cigar between his fingers and pressed the smoldering tip into bare skin on Levi's collar bone. The ravenette hissed in pain as Erwin stubbed the thick smoke out on his shoulder, leaving a deep red mark as the ashes fizzled into his dirtied skin. Erwin looked him over, examining his grimy, bloody body and the dirt and blood that covered his torn flight suit. A quiet 'tsk' was all that came from his mouth.

He grabbed Levi by the same tuft of dark hair that had already been yanked on earlier and dragged him across the clearing to a heavy canvas tent with a wood frame bottom. He released his grip at the doorway and grabbed a small, clean towel, dipping it into a basin of clean water. He took the towel and gripped Levi's hair again, roughly scrubbing at the dirt and blood around Levi's eyes and face, turning his face from the color of sandpaper back to the color of his regular, ivory skin. Levi scowled at the rough cleaning technique. After the pilot's face had been sufficiently cleaned, Erwin pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around the ravenette's eyes, shrouding his world in complete darkness. 

"Oh-hey..." He protested, reaching out in front of him, gripping onto the large blonde to steady himself in the darkness. Erwin tore himself away, grabbing Levi's wanting hands and pinning them behind him, he locked them in place with cold, heavy handcuffs. Erwin then pushed Levi inside the tent, guiding him with his hands on his shoulders. Once inside the air was still and cool, and smelled slightly of lavender. 

Levi felt hands on his chest as Erwin gripped his bloody tank top, easily tearing it from his body. He then yanked his flightsuit all the way down to the floor, and Levi stood on one leg as Erwin pulled off his boots, socks and outfit until he was completely naked. 

"You are so filthy." Erwin said, and Levi stood still as Erwin gazed at his naked body. 

Suddenly his feet left the ground and he was lifted up, a slight sense of vertigo present since he had no sight. His stomach clenched as he was dropped, freefalling for just a second, before he splashed into a deep wooden tub of cool liquid. His body was swallowed in the clean water, his head sinking below the surface, his hands bound and unable to lift himself back up. 

Erwin held him under the surface, the tips of his fingers on Levi's small neck. Moments ticked by, and bubbles rose from Levi's nose as he let out his last bit of air, and his body wiggled helplessly under Erwin's grip, Levi unable to fight against the larger man with his hands restrained. He was going to drown. Erwin was going to drown him. 

He was floating on the edge of consciousness when he was yanked back up past the surface. He gasped as choked on the water he had swallowed, leaning over the edge of the wooden basin and coughing onto the floor. 

"What the hell." Levi coughed. 

Erwin didn't respond, but Levi heard the sound clothes rustling, followed by the telltale click of a bottle opening. 

The soothing scent of lavender filled the room, instantly making the ravenette feel more relaxed and a bit sleepy. 

Levi jumped as a large, calloused hand slipped into his hair, holding him still, while a second hand ran across his chest, smoothing the sweet lavender soap across his body. 

"What are you doing?" Levi shivered as he felt the huge calloused hands make their way across his flesh, continuing to clean and wash him. Goosebumps arose across his chest and arms from the feel of the calloused digits meticulously cleaning and massaging him. 

"Cleaning you up, isn't that what a bath is usually used for?" The blonde said as the grime dripped off of Levi into the bathwater. 

"I know..." Levi's teeth chattered together "...But why?" 

"We can't let the natives eat you in this condition. You're filthy, it's disgusting." Erwin responded, a smile tugging at his cheek, not like Levi could see it. 

The pilot didn't respond, not sure exactly what to say. He felt Erwin's soap-slicked hand wander down, washing his balls, his cock and around his hole. He blushed as he immediately felt himself getting erect, despite the situation.

Erwin chuckled. "Well. Has it been awhile for you then, Captain?" He asked, running his calloused finger across the sensitive head of Levi's cock, the ravenette letting out a soft, breathy sigh. 

"Yes." Levi responded, jerking against the handcuffs as Erwin played with an especially tender spot just under the tip, his whole body jolting and splashing in the water and his member swelling and begging for more attention. 

Erwin pulled his hand away, and standing up, he lifted Levi's wet body out of the tub and put his feet on the floor. He was dripping wet, the warm night breeze raising goosebumps all up his body. Erwin's hands left him, and a few feet away, Levi heard boots dropping to the ground and a fly being unzipped. "Come." Erwin called to him.

Levi stumbled across the room toward Erwin's voice. "That's right. Over here. Keep walking." He shuffled across the room until he bumped into the larger man's knee, and he realized Erwin had sat down on something. 

Levi dropped to his knees, running his tongue down Erwin's stomach, which smelled like soft lavender soap and a musky tinge of sweat. He wished he could see, he had no idea what he was doing. No sight, no touch. He was missing two of his most beneficial senses. 

Upon noticing his frustration, Erwin put his bent forefinger under Levi's chin, lifting his head so he could look over him. Levi wished he could look at him back, as he felt the man's blue eyes roaming over his wet, naked body.

Levi felt something press up against his lips, and he opened his mouth subconsciously. Erwin hummed, pleased at the soldier's pliability as he slipped his large, weighty cock into the smaller man's mouth. It was girthy and Levi's lips stretched around it, the smaller man letting out a 'mmh' in a bit of protest. 

Erwin laced his fingers through the pilot's hair as he began to jut his hips foreword, short thrusts at first as Levi's throat relaxed to take the large member in. His fingers twisted in the ravenette's hair as he began to push further in, soon shoving his whole cock down Levi's small throat, demanding his submission. 

Levi choked on the sheer length and size, his back arching as his gag reflex kicked in repeatedly, choking noises coming from his throat as Erwin twisted his fingers in the smaller man's fine locks and thrust his cock mercilessly into him. 

Drool and precum escaped the sides of his mouth, and he moaned, his own hardened cock squirting a bit of precum onto the ground as Erwin abused his throat. 

Erwin growled as he watched Levi's cock drip onto the floor of the tent. "You like this, don't you?" He asked, running his finger down the man's pointed jawline. 

Levi hummed in the negative, the vibration feeling wonderful around Erwin's cock. The larger man groaned, thrusting deeper down Levi's wet hole, loving the way the drool dripped from his lips onto the floor and the absolutely debaucherous way he gagged with every thrust. 

Levi moaned around Erwin's length as more precum dripped from his own member, and the blonde came, gripping Levi's hair painfully tight and shooting his warm seed down the pilot's throat.

Levi gurgled on the man's cum, coughing and spattering it on his own chest, chin, and across the floor in front of him. He bent over, gasping raggedly, resting his sweaty forehead on Erwin's knee. 

Erwin hummed as he reached down, lifting the ravenette effortlessly and pulling him up into his lap, his cum still dripping from the the smaller man's lips and chin. 

Levi's legs rested on either side of Erwin's large thighs, and the larger man leaned in, his stubble scraping across Levi's cheek as he whispered in his ear. 

"Finger yourself, soldier." He whispered, running his long, calloused fingers across Levi's shoulders and down his back. 

At first the ravenette wasn't sure he could obey the order, with his hands cuffed in the uncomfortable position. Then, he felt the cuffs unclick easily, dropping to the ground and his hands were free. 

He sighed, longing to tear his blindfold off, but he knew the blonde would probably kill him, so he resisted. He rested one hand on Erwin's broad, bare chest, feeling the man's warm skin and the elevated heartbeat under his fingertips. 

His other fingers he quickly lifted to his lips and licked, then moved behind him. He was nervous as he began to prod against his own entrance, and he moaned as he slipped just the tip of one finger inside, wiggling it around. He hadn't had the luxury of touching himself in such a long time, and doing it while someone was watching was making him nervous. 

Erwin leaned forward, Levi's small hand digging into his bicep as he shifted in his lap. "Keep going." The blonde whispered, and Levi moved his one finger completely inside, sliding about, poking and prodding. He gasped at the feeling, and Erwin's mouth met his, stifling any moans that wanted to come out. 

"Shh...shh. Quiet, Captain." He whispered as Levi slipped his second finger in, scissoring and opening himself up. Another guttural moan was swallowed by Erwin's lips against his, the blonde whispering, "No one gets to hear your slutty moans tonight except me." 

His mouth slotted against Levi's completely, readying for the scream as one of his thick, warm fingers slipped up inside Levi alongside the man's own slender fingers. Levi whimpered into Erwin's mouth, nearly biting the man's tongue off as his back arched and his teeth slammed together in reaction. "Shhh. Relax. Relax your body." Erwin demanded, wrapping his spare arm around Levi's small waist, his fingers splaying and holding his small back up as he thrashed against the uncomfortable stretching. 

"Relax, shh. Relax." Erwin moved his finger, twisting and turning, curling gently and brushing up against the perfect spot, Levi's hips bucking up into his waist. 

"Good. Good." Erwin smiled, his stubbled cheek brushing up against Levi's as he teased his prostate with one large finger. The smaller man shook in his lap, hips bucking and needy whines coming from between his lips. His cock dripped lewdly, precum weeping from the tip, and running down his length and dripping onto Erwin's legs beneath him. At that, Erwin knew he was ready. He pulled his finger out and pushed Levi's hand away from behind him, gripping the smaller man tightly around the waist. He quickly ran the precum that was dripping down his cock over his length, to slick it up enough to ease the entrance. Then he lined Levi's hole up with his large member, slipping him down little by little onto it. 

The smaller man in his lap cried out, hands reaching forward and finding purchase on Erwin's shoulders. "Aah! No, No, you're too big!" 

Erwin's lips met Levi's as the larger man gripped the soldier's thighs, rocking his hips up into the smaller man, sliding in and sheathing himself inside of Levi's tight, warm heat. Levi gasped, seeing white spots behind his eyes, he was sure he may actually pass out as he felt the man's enormous length filling him up inside. 

"Oh my god...oh my god..." He whispered, feeling Erwin stretching him and filling him and making him feel so completely full he wasn't even quite sure what to do. 

"I'm going to move now." Erwin said, as he gripped Levi's hips, sliding out, then slamming the smaller man back down on his cock. 

"Aah! Aah! Oh my god!" the smaller man cried out repeated screams of pleasure as Erwin thrust into him, Levi's body bouncing in his lap. 

The blonde's lips met Levi's again as he tried to swallow up the ravenette's sweet moans, to no avail. Levi continued moaning into his mouth while he rode him, screaming out "aah, yes, oh my god..." 

Erwin leaned forward, digging his teeth into Levi's ivory neck. "So good." He growled as he continued thrusting into him, Levi screaming. "Oh my god, yes!" 

Erwin reached back and grabbed the handkerchief, the blindfold falling from his captives eyes. Silver eyes stared into colbalt, Levi's eyes reddened from pleasured crying. 

Upon seeing his tearstained face, Erwin grabbed Levi by the back of the neck, yanking him in for a kiss- a rough, hard kiss, tongues tangling, before he stood from his seat. He held the smaller man like he was weightless, bouncing him up and down on his member while he held him in the air, Levi's arms and legs scrambling to wrap around Erwin's neck and hook around his waist for fear of falling. 

"Aah! Fuck, yes!" 

Erwin gripped the back of Levi's hair. "Say my name." He growled. 

Levi's back arched as his finger's found their way into sweaty blonde locks. "Erwin." 

The blonde growled with a smile, thrusting in at a punishing pace, Levi screaming out Erwin's name as he gripped his blonde hair with one hand and dug his fingernails into his shoulder with the other. 

It was mind blowing, and he was so deep, and so hard, Levi saw stars, his head momentarily flopping backward as he passed out. Erwin didn't stop, he continued to abuse Levi's prostate, animalistic growls coming from Erwin's chest as he thrusted. 

Without warning, Levi came, his fingernails digging into Erwin's scalp and shoulders. His muscles squeezed so tightly around Erwin's length that the larger man's knees buckled, dropping them both to the floor, Erwin coming inside Levi while he continued thrusting, Levi's tight hole milking him dry while he screamed in pleasure, his own release covering Erwin's chest while his nails carved bloody red scrapes across his muscled back. 

Erwin pulled out of Levi's sloppy hole, his dick dripping and cum slipping down Levi's leg as the smaller man flopped over on his side, completely nude and sated on the tent floor. 

"Are you going to kill me now?" Levi murmerred.

The zipper of Erwin's pants sounded, and something heavy klinked down on the floor next to Levi's head. 

He opened his eyes and looked at it, his vision focusing as he tried to figure out what it was. A key.

"Go home, Captain Levi Ackerman. Live a good life. And get a cat."

Footsteps walked past him, exiting the tent.

\--

ONE YEAR LATER

"Come here, Erwin." Levi called to the small yellow cat, who toddled lazily to him in his apartment. He picked the small thing up, then went out to the balcony, reading the news on his phone as he looked down on the city street below. 

His boyfriend came out, wrapping his arms around his waist while they looked at the street beneath them, already busy with the traffic of morning rush hour. "Hey, Eren." Levi murmered.

The brunette read the news over his shoulder while Levi's eyes focused on an article. "What does that say?" Eren asked.

"This arms dealer, he got arrested a few months ago. He broke out of prison I guess." Levi said, a smile hinting at the corner of his lip.

"Erwin Smith." Eren read. "Huh, weird. Erwin. That's the same name as your cat." 

"Yeah." Levi said with a small smile, running his finger over the circular burn scar along his collar and recalling the distant memory. "Weird."


End file.
